


A Private Celebration

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Celebrations, Easter, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexy Times, canon is no fun anyway, chocolate covered Chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: The first in what I hope will be a collection of JC and others celebrating the holiday's stories.If anyone would like to write something for this collection please let me know. It would be great to build this collection up. All pairings welcome.





	A Private Celebration

Kathryn Janeway smiled as she keyed in the code to her First Officer's quarters. He had asked her to come by after her shift, so they could have their own private celebration for Easter. 

”Chakotay?” She called out upon seeing he wasn't at his usual place on the couch. 

”In here Kathryn.” His rich, seductive voice answered from the bedroom.

Grinning like a first-year cadet she followed his voice.

”I thought we…” she gasped as she took in the sight of her lover. Chakotay was lying naked on the his bed, skin covered in dark, smooth chocolate, one hand lying casually above his hand and the other rubbing his hardening cock. His eyes caught hers as he spoke, ”Happy Easter Kathryn.” Chakotay saw her lick her lips.

”You look delicious.” Kathryn sighed with anticipation and began removing her clothing. There was no doubt about it. Chakotay certainly came up with creative ways for them to celebrate the holidays.

”Get over here love and take what you want.” His soft tone becoming rough as he watched her undress. 

Kathryn did has he asked, ”I just want you”, she lay down beside him, inhaled slowly and looked at him blissfully.

“Yes, it’s coffee flavoured.” 

The End

If anyone wants to continue this scene please send me a message.


End file.
